I can't decide
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley wants Lilly and she can't stop wanting Miley... she pretends that shes disgusted and cant help it, she loves her. she cant say no to her but she also loves oliver too, who will she chose? liley femslash. you might hate miley in the beggining sorry:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own hannah Montana **

She looked at her hands and then looked up and saw Miley's eyes staring into her own. "Im sorry for pushing you but, I just love you so much I can't help it." She said as she kissed Lilly on the lips. Immediately Lilly pulled back.

"Miley stop,... why do you have to be all over me all the time, I told you, Oliver and I love eachother I can't be with you." She turned to leave but felt Miley grab her wrist. "Miley.. let go." She said as she turned again but her grip tightened. "Miley you're hurting me." She looked at her with pleading eyes and was met with Miley's... full of anger. Miley scared her when she was angry.

Miley slammed Lilly against the wall, "Lilly, what the hell is your problem I know you want this."

"Miley... no we cant, I told you.. I can't do this to him anymore..." She slid her hands down Lilly's arms then to her sides and rested them on her hips. She scanned Lilly's body up and down and the blonde watched her as she shivered. "Lilly you have no idea what just looking at your body does to me..." She started kissing lillys neck and nibbling on it, Lilly's hands were at hanging at her sides... she was doing nothing to respond to the unwanted attention that she was getting...

"Miley stop." She pushed Miley by the shoulders and Miley looked angry. "No, Lilly you can't stop me, I know you want this as bad as me " She leaned in and kissed Lilly on the lips and tried to put her tongue in Lilly's mouth but was pushed back again. ... her face was turning dark red with anger and her desire for Lilly's body was making her hot as well. She grabbed LiIlly's hands roughly so that she couldn't move them, and pressed her body hard againt her slightly shorter friends body...

"you..." She kissed her on the lips " are driving me crazy there is no way I can ever stop..." She looked into Lilly's eyes so full of fear, and Lilly's locked with hers, they are so dark and full of desire."mmmmmhmmm, Lilly you are so cute when your scared." The brunette had said as she leaned in again and tried once again to gain entrance, but Lilly bit her tongue.

She snapped her head back and slapped Lilly hard across the face. "You are such a little slut, what the hell do you want me to do, watch you walk around and flirt with everyone, while your wearing those skin tight outfits and you hair all perfect and sexy with your bangs in your face.." . She stopped to push the bangs out of Lilly's face and gave her an evil grin, She lowered her head and licked and sucked on Lilly's pulse point - her spot - she knew it was Lilly's spot because of previous incidents... Lilly's breathing became shallow and she let out a half moan from the back of her throught and wimpered.

"Miles stop...I cant..." she started, but was cut off by Miley's lips on hers once more. Her hand slid form Lilly's hands to her hip and down her butt "mmmm." was all she could say. she knew she was going to get Lilly whether she wanted to or not. she pulled back and then kissed her roughly, she let go of Lilly's other arm and put it on Lillys shoulder and tilted her head into the kiss deepening it. Lilly as if posessed pressed her hips into Mileys harder... Wich made Miley smile into the the kiss... _Oh shit.. now she knows you like it ...she'll never back off now...poor Oliver... Why do I always do this? _" Miley let out and and earie laugh from the back of her throat and whispered . "I knew it..." She licked Lilly's lip over and over again she knew she could break Lilly, she knew what to say and when and how get her to do just about anything. Lilly was easy to minipulate.

Finally she opened her mouth and almost instantly Miley's tongue found its way to the back of her throught, Lilly couldn't resist massaging Miley's tongue. Her tongue was hot and seemed to burn the inside of her mouth..."Miley.. I... Oh god" she started to say but the stopped whe she felt hand on her breast grabbing, kneading,rubbing... She felt as if her knees would buckle if Miley kept this up and as if she had read Lilly's mind, She kissed her on the lips repeatedly and dragged her forward by pulling at the hem of Lilly's shirt and didn't stop kissing her as she continued to walks backwards with her, finally she stopped and picked Lilly up and set her on ther counter and was standing between Lilly's legs and started to rub Her inner thigh as their tongues met once again.Lilly was starting to really burn up, her neck grew hot and her face was red, and the thing that worried her is that she was damp in the one place she least expected.

Miley began fiddling with Lilly's shirt and finally decided to take it off, she pulled at the bottom and attempted to lift it off of Lilly's body, she had risen it half way and Lilly stopped her, "Miley.." she had expected her to protest again and when she spoke it suprised Miley...her voice was weak..."Lets not do this here lets go to your room." Miley grinned at the fact that she was able to seduce Lilly once again. She kissed Lilly on the lips and grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs...

**Author's note: I'm not sure if I should leave it like this or go into detail about how all of this happened and how they found themselves in this posittion, what do you think? story or no story?**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

Miley woke up the next morning and rolled over, she was startled when she bumped the body lying next to her. When the blonde mumbled somthing under her breath and opened her eyes, the events of last night came back to both of them and they smiled goofily at eachother. Lilly rolled ontop of Miley so that her chin was on her friend's chest and she drew invisible circles and such on miley's skin with her fingertips until she stopped and kissed Miley's cleavage and whispered, "Morning." and started rubbing Miley's arm as she stared into her eyes. Her bangs fell into her face and Miley raised her hand and tucked Lilly's hair behind her ear. They both leaned in and kissed eachother passionately for a few moments but was interrupted when they heard a cell phone ring... Lilly's cell phone.

Lilly sighed and rolled off Miley to pick up her phone, while Miley shook her head signaling not to pick it up, but ofcourse Lilly ignored it. She sat up and answered it while Miley scooted closer to hear the conversation, heres how it went.

"Hi..." She laughs. "No...ofcourse..yeah... sure I'll come over in a little bit... no I spent the night at Miley's... okay see you soon...bye luv ya Ollie." She closed the phone and nervously turned to Miley.

"I- Um- that was Oliver I need to go." She said as she started to get off the bed. Miley was furious once again. "WHAT!?!?" Lilly didn't answer, she just put her shoes on and headed for the door. "Lilly, you could at least tell me if you're planning on sleeping with him." Miley said in an annoyed tone.

Lilly turned around and avoided eye contact... "I don't know he just said he wants me to hang out with him... but if he starts somthing.." She couldn't finish her sentence while Mley was sitting there broken hearted and on the verge of tears. "Miles.. I'm sorry." She stood there and started fidgeting with her keys now waiting for a response. "Lilly... I can't do this with you.. we are just friends from now on, no kissing and no more standing me up, no flirting, and no more angry sex, okay? I'm tired of you leaving me for him, I told you to decide who it was going to be and you ended up sleeping with me so i thought you chose me... but I guess I was wrong... whether you like it or not you just chose him." Miley said while looking at the floor, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away and looked up to see Lilly staring at her.

"Miley I-" She started but was cutt off. "Just go, I know you want to, so leave." Miley said as she got up and pushed Lilly out of her bedroom and locked the door. As soon as she locked it she leaned against in and put her head in her hands... suddenly and idea came to her mind, she turned around and flung the door open, ofcourse Lilly was still there, waiting to see if Miley would change her mind.

"Lilly, before you go, i wasnted to ask if Lola will be at Hannah's photoshoot with _Mikayla _tomorow." She said Mikaylas name in an icy tone and it hit a nerve in Lilly... but she tried not to show it. "Oh..um..yeah Lola will be there don't worry." She said and put on a fake smile and hugged Miley goodbye.

_Oh you are so evil stewart.. she won't enven know what hit her... _Miley thought to herself as she smiled an evil grin...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

"Hey Hannah I - Oh my god!" Lilly said as she blushed and convered the side of her face with her hand... "Um..yeah I'll just..um be outside, sorry Hannah." Lola closed the door and waited as she thought about wether or not what she just saw was real...

_Hannah, pushing Mikayla up against a wall, kissing her neck...Hannah's hand on Mikayla's thigh, most likely about to go into her skirt... both breathing very heavily...Mikaylas hands on Hannah's butt..._

Lola was snapped out of her thoughts when Hannah came out of her dressing room. She wiped the corner of her mouth and looked at Lola wondering what to say... "Um... It's not what it looked like?" She said as she giggled, looking at her feet and then at Lola. Who looked extremely angry. "Miley what the hell was that?" Lola replied in a whisper yell, hoping nobody heard her say Miley instead of Hannah. "I don't know who Miley is but Hannah was having fun, excuse her." Miley/Hannah said in a sarcastic tone, she was about to add more but Mikayla opened the dressing room door, fixed her shirt and walked out before she could say anything. "Hey Hannah, thanks for that it was great... maybe you aren't as fake as I thought you were." She said in a flirty tone and then kissed Hannah on the cheek and went to her own dressing room, were she was supposed to be.

Hannah was biting her lip and watching Mikayla walk away untill Lola slapped her arm to get her attention. "What is wrong with you? You're watching her walk away like horny little school girl." Lola snapped harshly, it was so obvious that she was jelous. "Well, that's because I am Lola, have you ever noticed how cute she is? Damn." She said, pretending to be oblivious.

"Okay Miley I can't take it anymore." Lola said in a serious tone and put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?" Hannah asked with an arched eyebrow. Lola opened her mouth like she was about to say something but shut it and without warning, pushed Hannah against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips.She was shocked so it took a few seconds before she realized what happened and then pushed Lola off of her. "Lola _you_ have a boyfriend, and_ I _willhopefully soon have a girlfriend, now stop it. We are friends I already told you I'm not giving in this time." Hannah said with absolutely no emotion, and then started to walk to the door but turned around to face Lola... "Are you coming home in the limo, or are you gonna walk?" She asked, as if nothing happened.

Lola quickly ran after Hannah and exited the hallway to get in the limo with her famouse popstar friend.Once they pulled out of the driveway, Hannah and Lola pulled off their wigs and were instantly themselves again. But It wasn't long before Lilly got lost in her own mind..._What the hell, she has some serious mood issues, one moment she's crying because I left, and the second she's making out with Mikayla as if nothing happened. _

The image of Miley and Mikayla replayed over and over in her head and it felt like someone had just shot her in the heart... even though they weren't dating she felt like Miley had just cheated on her as well. She thought about it the whole way home and when they pulled into the Stewarts driveway she turned suddenly to Miley and blurted out, "I'm gonna meet Oliver tonight and break up with him."

Miley smiled and said,"Oh? Why's that? I thought you liked him." She opened the door and started to walk inside as Lilly followed her. "Well, yeah but all we do is sleep together I don't love him, I kinda just realized that." She explained as she sat on the couch. Miley sat on the opposite end and turned on the tv tried to look as distracted as possible. _Wow, I should be an actor, Lilly's over there about to cry becasue she thinks I don't give a damn when really I just wanna jump and and scream "hell yeah serves you right now get over here and kiss me."_

Miley was broken out of her thoughts when she realized that Lilly was staring at her. "Miles... what are you thinking?" She asked as she scooted closer. "Well, I was thinking that it's a good idea for you to break up with him, you can definitely find someone better anyways." She said while flipping throught just about every channel at the speed of light.

"I'm not planning on dating anyone just yet." Lilly said quietly, Miley almost didn't hear it because it was so quiet. "Well, that's too bad I was gonna say that maybe you should go on a date with me and Mikayla sometime, you know, double date just like we used to?" Miley with a pout as if she was pleading her to go with them. "I don't think it woud be _exactly_ like we used to... once we got home and Oliver was out of sight we would run upstairs and makeout... and the last three times that happened we went a little further, wouldn't that be weird now that we're friends?" She asked as she scooted closer again. her thigh was touching Miley's now and both of them were holding back so much that they felt like they would expload...

Thinking quickly, Miley jumped up off the couch and ran over to the phone... "I know, why don't we have Mikayla spend the night afterwards, that way nothing will happen if you're here and it won't be awkward." Lilly instantly sat up when she heard that name... _Yeah,I'm sure it won't be awkward if I punch her either... _"Well Sure I guess, hey I should be getting home, I'll call you later to tell you what happens with Oliver." The blonde said with an attempt of a smile. She hugged her friend goodbye and left.

Miley just stood there at the counter and watched her leave... _If only you knew what you do to me Lilly... _

Lilly walked home without looking back once..._If only you knew what you do to me Miley..._

**Author's note : I'm thinking about having mileylillymikayla R&R or somthing im not sure but what do you guys want to happen? I was thinking lilly hates her and she tries to persuade her... i dunno**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

**Author's Note: just pretend that Mikayla knows Miley secret okay, i know its hard but i need her to know so that the story fits together right, lol, thanks.**

**Lilly's Pov**

I called Miley and told her that Oliver was fine, he was a little sad, but he didn't sound traunitized or anything so everything was great. _Well, except for the whole Miley and Mikayla thing... or if they are a couple they'd be something like ... Mikiley, Mickey or Milayla...ewwwwww gross don't even think of that Trusscott, she's yours she won't be anyone elses but yours, you'd be...Liley. Yeah that sounds pretty cool... Liley,Liley,Liley, hahaha, I could say that all day, or actually I'm thinking it...Wow, I think I'm going crazy..._ I hit the side of my head and laughed at my own silliness as I suddenly realized that someone was standing in my doorway...

"Uh, how long have you been there?" I asked the brunette. "A couple minutes, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something, but it looked like you were thinking so I wouldn't want to interrupt." She replied while looking at her perfectly manicured nails._ I don't know what it is about her but she gave me the chills, I mean she was cute, I admit it, but she's alot like Jake Ryan, cute but at the same time there's that huge ego and a lot heartbreak that comes with her. Ugh! stop talking to yourself god._

I realized I should probably reply to her since she was looking at me like that's what she was waiting for. "Mikayla... What would you possibly want to talk to me about?" I asked as she came in and sat down. "Well, Miley wanted me to talk to you, she said you seemed kinda uncomfortable with me or somthing like that I don't know, I can't really remember exactly... it's kinda hard to think when her tongues down your throat. you just kinda agree with everything she says so she'll shut and kiss you." Mikayla pursed her lips as if she were thinking, while I tried to get that gross image out of my head.

_Well it wasn't completely gross, I mean it would be kinda hot if I wasn't in love with Miley...LILLIAN TRUSCOTT! What did you just think?! NO, That is just eeeewww... You don't like Mikayla, and you love Miley, seeing them together is icky..._ I stopped thinkning when I realized she was staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked quickly, and then her eyes got huge and she looked like she had just won a million dollars. "I know why you're uncomfortable around me Lilly,it's okay, I have that effect on people." She said as she put her hand on my knee and then giggled. _Okay...what is she talking about?And why is she touching me?_

"What are you talking about?" _Didn't I just think that? wow im confusing myself. _"It's okay, you should have told me you liked me earlier, you could have joined me and Hannah in the dressing room earlier." She said smugy and she put air quotes around Hannah."Huh?! I..Uh...Woah...well...um...I don't exactly..uh.." I replied... wow that didn't sound stupid did it? "Just think about it okay? We're all gonna have a sleepover tomorow and do that date thingy that Miley won't shut up about.. so yeah.Remember what I said." Mikayla said all of this with her big ego voice and kissed me on the cheek and then left without looking back.

_Kissed me...Me...Lilly...ewww...Actually I kinda liked it...Is that weird?_

_I need to stop talking to myself all the time._

**Author's note: sorry its short but i thoguht that would be a great teaser to leave off on**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana. **

**oh and miley and lilly are in eleventh grade**

_**Bold italics is a flash back, i needed them for this chapter to make miley a little bit sphycho again...**_

Mikayla fnally returned to Miley's house, ofcourse the brunette was in her room, expecting Mikayla's return. As soon as she turned the knob and opened the bedroom door, Miley flew over to her and asked how it went. "Well, I don't know, she was acting really wierd.. I actually think she was checking me out." She said as Miley found herself checking her out as well. "Who could blame her?" Miley asked as Mikayla noticed her eyes dipping all over her body.

"Well, if I'm so hot why doesn't somebody do something about it?" She asked as she sat down on Miley's bed and pulled Miley onto her lap. It didn't take long for their lips and tongue to meet. Miley's hand found it's way to Mikaylay's inner thigh, and caused her to moan when she started massaging it. Each time she rubbed it, Miley got closer and closer to her untouchable place. Mikayla was kissing and Sucking on Miley's neck and Miley was getting so hot that it was unbearable, her neck felt as if it was on fire and her face was burning up as well. She felt her hand almost milimeters away from removing Mikala's underwear when she let out one last moan and stopped sucking on Miley's neck and grabbed her hand. Miley gave her a confused look... _Am I doing something wrong?_

"Miley, I-I can't do this, I need to tell you something." She said, Miley just nodded, signaling her to continue. "I'm - I'm a- How do I word this? I'm a virgin." She blushed when she said it, it was the first time Miley had ever seen her embarassed. "Well, I can fix that Mickey." Miley said as she gave an evil grin and leaned in to kiss her, she knew it turned her on when she used nicknames. "No Miles, I don't... Not now." Mikayla tried to push Miley off of her, but Miley's grin faded and she griped Mikayla's shoulders. "Yes now...I know it's what we both want." She said in a demanding tone.

Mikayla's eyes looked innocent for the first time Miley had ever met her, she had never seen her so vulnerable, or... _her eys so full of question... and fear? _She couldn't control herself, she had never seen this side of Mikayla before and she liked it a little too much, she wanted to explore this side of her on a deeper level, it reminded her of Lilly... _I can minipulate her easily... what about Mikayla? She's stronger than a skinny little skateboarder... Hmmmm..._

"Miley... what are you thinking?" The fragille new Mikayla practically whispered, as Miley was hauled out of her thoughts... She lifted her hand and tucked Mikayla's hair behind her ear_**.Flash Miley pinning Lilly against the wall, tucking her hair behind her ear. Flash **_

She kissed her neck and put her hands on Mkayla's hips as Mikayla moaned, it became obviouse that she wasn't objecting anymore._** Flash Lilly and Miley leaving their ninth grade homecoming... Lilly whipers in Miley's ear as they enter Miley's room, "Miles... I want you to be my first."Miley kisses her... "I want you to be mine too." Flash**_

Miley shook her head and used her index and pointer figer to rub her temples... " Are you okay Miley?" Mikayla asked, she was wondering why she just suddenly stopped, she was so eager a second ago. "Oh, uh, yeah I just kind of have a little head ache, I'm fine." Miley answered and the leaned in to kiss Mikayla again, making her lay down so that Miley was on top, but Mikayla switched the positions._** Flash Lilly rolling so that she was on top, dipping her neck down to kiss Miley Flash **_

Miley groaned... ( getting frusterated with herself )... And flipped their positons again, hoping it would help. She kissed her and slipped her tongue in and out of Mikayla's mouth, her tongue in the back of her throat... Mikayla let out another moan... "Ohhhhh Miley." It made Miley's brain shut down... _**Flash Lilly arching her back, their bodies as close as possible..."Ohh Miley." Flash **_

Miley shook her head again and tried to clear her head, she was supposed to be focused on something other than Lilly, it really wasn't working... She was straddling Mikayla's waist and was about to take her shirt off when Milayla stopped her again... "Miley... where are you? It's obviouse you're not all here... I don't think we should do this..." Mikayla started to get up and Miley didn't protest this time, she slid off Mikayla and sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Mikayla rubbed her back and kissed her on the cheek. "Miles... I'm not blind... I know you love her, why aren't you chasing after her?" She asked as she saw a tear run down Miley's cheek.

"She always picks him, it always happens, everytime." She said as she lifted her eyes off the floor and looked at Mikayla. "She broke up with him, didn't she? She chose you Miles, you keep pushing her away.. you don't need to be tough and pushy, and all badass for people to love you, tough love is kind of a turn-on sometimes but you need to show your soft side everyonce in a while... have you ever showed it to her?" Miley started to shake her head and then stopped, " Well, I used to, we were so in love but then Oliver came into the picture and he ruined everything, the only way I could get her to pay attention to me is to force her to and I kinda got used to it."

"Miley... if you want to get her back before someone else wins her over, you need to show her who she fell in love with, not the person you're forcing her to be with." Mikayla said as she held out a hand to help Miley up. "Oh, and don't ever tell anybody that I was this nice, because if you do... you'll be seeing my tough side and that isn't fun." Mikaylas said as they both laughed and went downstairs to work on a plan to get Lilly back...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana... if i did miley mikayla and lilly would all hook up **

Miley decided to call Lilly and apologize before she did anything else.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey, Lilly, I just, well I wanted to call to talk to you about something, are you busy?"

"**Not really why? What's it about?"**

"I wanted to say sorry for being so mean and turning you down like that and I wanted you to know that I love you, Really love you."

**"Miley..." **She could hear a loud sigh at the end of the line. **"I don't want to do this... especially not over the phone, okay? Stop, please I'm done with all of this, you told me you were done with me like three times or somthing like that and now you'r apologizing? I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now, I'm still trying to get the image of you and Mikayla out of my head." **

"Lilly... could you at least meet me somewhere? I really need to see you..." There was a long silence untill Miley added... "Please?"

**"Ohhh Miley Don't do that, I can just imagine your face right now, you're making the pouty face aren't you?" **Lilly asked in a whiny tone.

"Maybe... will it convince you if I say yes... I know you can't resist the pouty face, it's what won me that teddy bear at the fair that i told Oliver Jake had won for me..."

**"Miley... I don't know..." **Lilly hesitated..

"Pleeeease Lilly? It will be worth it I swear! I really do have something to say!"

**"Fine.. but don't pin up against a tree at Rico's and rape me or something because there will be people around." **She said in her sarcastic tone.

"Haha real funny.. meet me at Rico's in ten okay?" Miley said and then hung up.

**"What the-" **Lilly stared at her phone confused... _Miley...If only you weren't so dang cute... Why did you chose me? what's so special about me that you keep coming back for?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

Lilly walked upstairs to change, she'd been in her sweatpants all day... It was the weekend so she had and excuse at least.Usually she wouldn't be caught in something that wasn't shorts or skin tight. Right now she held out a jean skirt and contemplated with herself... _I can't wear a skirt, that's asking for it. Do I want it? Well.. thats' stupid yes I want Miley to see how hot I am and beg for me to take her back, but will I let her? Either way I'm gonna be late if I don't get something to wear and I am not going to show up naked, that's just begging for it._

The blond argued with herself and then finally realised that no matter what happened, she'd end up wearing the skirt, so she gave up and decided to get dressed. She decided she'd wear a tight shirt too. Hell, if she was gonna make Miley want her more than ever... she had to make her want her more than ever. She checked herself out in the mirror when she finished puting on her lipgloss and smiled to herself goofily. _Miley is gonna wet herself when she sees you Truscott. _

**Meanwhile...**

"Did you set it up?" Miley asked as she set the phone down and turned to Mikayla, who had been sitting there throughout the whole conversation with Lilly that had just taken place. "Yes, and I'll let you know that it was the hardest thing I've ever done, thank-you very much, The guy didn't believe me and I almost had to call you to have Hannah convince him." She paused and gave a cocky smile before continuing, " Luckily I pulled out that autograph picture of you and gave it to him so that, oh how did he word it? ... "All that work wouldn't be for nuttin, princess."

Mikayla laughed as she pet Miley on the head when she said princess. Miley just chuckled and gave her a hug. "Thank-you so much Mikayla, you have no idea how much this means to me... now I gotta get there before Lilly does and she's all confused, I'll call you later to tell you how it goes okay?" Mikayla nodded as she stood up and headed for the door. Miley stood up as well, but went for the back one that led to the beach. When she got there she waited impatiently, with one short of a dozen roses in her hand and a single lilly sticking out of the middle of the bouquet._ Where is she? If I didn't love that girl so much I - _"Hey."

She looked up to see Lilly standing there shuffling her feet awkwardly... wondering who would talk first... and also what Miley was holding behind her back. _Oh god she so beautiful, I think my heart just skipped a beat._ Miley thought to herself as she looked the love of her life up and down, her mouth slightly open in awe. Lilly stepped forward, and gently pushed underneath Miley's chin with her fingertips, causing her mouth to close.

"Now are you gonna talk, or did I get dressed and come out here for nothing?" Lilly asked as she tried to sneek a peek at the flowers, but Miley was too quick, she knew what her Lilly was like... yes she considered Lilly hers, even if she never took Miley back she would be considered hers... could you picture her with anyone else?

"Lilly... I was gonna say..." She paused to take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Looking deeply into Lilly's piercing baby blue eyes. "I was gonna that, I love you. I love you so much that I can't explain, it drives me crazy to think of my life without you... I just.. well... I can't explain it, even if I am famous I'm still not good with speeches. Plus I said all this on the phone and you weren't convinced so... I brought these, hopefully they help a little bit." She moved her arm from behind her back and looked at Lilly with a smile and then back at the flowers again and frowned. The blond smiled at first, but arched an eyebrow when she saw her soon to be lover once again, frown. "You know what I just realized?" She asked as she lifted her gaze off the flowers.

"What, they gave you a Lilly by accident, and you just realized you hate Lillies and you're gonna go dump me after we hook up and then go rape the guy you bought the flowers from and I'l just be here with a broken heart like always, yeah that's me. Sitting here like a heartbroken lesbian who fell in love with a popstar, yup." Lilly stared and then realized she had started to raise her voice and she had also started babble. "Are you done?" Miley asked softly, acting as if Lilly didn't just yell at her uncontrollably. "Sorry." She answered quietly as she turned red, then motioned for Miley to continue.

"What does this say?" The brunette asked as she handed the flowers to Lilly."Um... I don't know. I love you take me back?" She answered as she took the flowers and shrugged. "Look at it... It's not right... I mean, there are eleven roses and a lilly... one in a dozen? That's not very romantic is it. A dozen." Miley scoffed and rolled her eyes when she said a dozen. She stood there for a second and Lilly watched her. _What is she up to... she couldn't have planned this little relavation could she? She has to be up to something, either that or she's on some kind of drug. _

"You know what would be better? Can I see the lilly for a sec?" Miley asked casually. Lilly handed it to her and she took the lilly in one hand and Lilly's hand in the other. She was going to object but, she let Miley drag her to wherever it was she was obviously planning on taking her. "You know... I wrote that song for you." Miley said as she stopped suddenly.

It looked like she was planning on going to their spot, but there was a tuck in the way, she turned to face Lilly."One in a dozen?" Lilly asked Jokingly. Miley waved to the truckdriver and her nodded as the truck stated to pull away. "Nope, one in a million." Miley said as she threw the lilly and it landed on the huge pile of roses. _Huge...pile... of roses, taller that me almost.. Oh.My.God _Lilly thought as she looked at the mountain of red, only now with a single speck of white in it.

"Lilly..." Miley paused and grabbed Lilly's face with both hands, making her look away from the seemingly impossible surprise that Miley had planned. "Lilly, I just want you to know that you were never any other number but one on my list and you'll always be my one in a million, and most importantly, I love you." Miley dropped her hands from Lilly's face and grabbed one of her hands. She got down on one knee, and pulled something out of her pocket. _Oh.my.god. One knee... no..she wouldn't..would she?_

"I know we have a couple of months left untill we are both eighteen, but I'm willing to wait forever for you Lilly." She paused as the blonde wiped a tear from her own cheek and sniffled."Will you marry me?" Miley swallowed hard and waited for an answer. Lilly just stared straight ahead and the without warning dropped to her knees in front of Miley, so that they were both eye level.

They locked eyes, as as Miley's heart practically beat out of her chest from anticipation. Lilly leaned forward and gave Miley a simple kiss on the lips. "Miley... Oh my gosh..." She moved her hand and touched Miley's cheek. Running her fingertips over Miley's lips, her cheeks, jawline, and stopped at her shoulders.

She leaned in, tilted her head, and kissed her agin, this time she opened her mouth slightly,deepening the kiss, untill she felt Miley's tongue against her bottom lip, she shyly granted entrance and their tongues battled as her hands slipped from Miley's shoulders to her waist. Finally they broke apart for air and Miley looked at Lilly questioningly. "Yes, Miley I love you, I promise you'll always be my one in a million from now on too."


End file.
